Pink
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: "O que você acha de preto e rosa?" Perguntou-me parecendo extremamente interessada naquela junção de cores.


**Pink.**

Sirius Black/Marlene Mckinnon

Inspirada na Música do Aerosmith: Pink.

* * *

Primeiramente vieram seus lábios: um tom rosa tão leve, tão meigo e ao mesmo tempo tão sedutor. Eles sorriam triunfantes a cada palavra que ela reproduzia com aquela voz cativante e a cada sussurro que era emitido.

Depois veio seu rosto: corado devido à brisa, ao Sol ou qualquer outro fator que a fizesse levar as mãos ao semblante tentando esconder o rosado de suas bochechas. Um simples elogio, um carinho, uma palavra certa, um sorriso malicioso ou uma cantada. Irritação, felicidade, vergonha, todos aqueles sentimentos a faziam ficar com a cor já tão conhecida.

Moda: o seu usual vestuário com variados tipos de rosa: choque, bebê, claro, escuro e outros que eu desconheço por não possuir características próprias de um estilista. Uma saia mais ousada com aquela cor me fazia perder a cabeça; uma blusa decotada me fazia querê-la ainda mais. Um lenço na cabeça me dava um motivo para olhá-la por infindáveis minutos... E aquela cor parecia estar presente em sua vida.

**Rosa. **Foi a primeira vista.

Deparei-me com aquela nova cor em um simples caminhar no corredor, quando a observei pelo canto do olho. Suas unhas coloridas por um esmalte um tanto chamativo, mas que na situação me despertara mais curiosidade do que repulsa; seus lábios definidos com uma fina camada de batom rosa claro.

E foi depois de tantas tentativas de detestar aquela cor pelo resto da minha vida que eu entendi. Eu já estava apaixonado.

Marlene Mckinnon era todo o rosa que eu precisava para me sentir bem.

Aquele seria nosso novo dialeto, ela com a sua cor provocante e eu com o meu preto tão comum. Seria uma combinação excêntrica e perfeita.

* * *

Talvez por estar tão cismado com o seu **tom **de ver a vida discordei de James:

"Vocês não acham que ela usa rosa demais não?" Perguntou-nos em um dia chuvoso. Ela lia um livro no canto oposto da sala. "Quero dizer, o que há de errado com um azul de vez em quando? Ou até um vermelho? Ela ficaria bem de preto, não concordam?"

"Acho patricinha demais" murmurou Peter dando de ombros. Remus se manteve calado enquanto lia um livro que pegara naquela tarde na biblioteca. James olhou para mim com um sorriso.

"O que você acha, Sirius?"

"Eu? Hm... acho rosa perfeito para ela."

James murchou ao meu lado e lançou um olhar enviesado para Marlene Mckinnon. Ele já me pegara observando-a e devo dizer que penso que sentia certo ciúme por aquela garota me chamar tanta atenção. Meu amigo nunca gostou quando as pessoas paravam de olhar para ele.

* * *

Talvez também levado por aquele rosa todo que eu tenha encontrado-a na biblioteca depois de uma aula extremamente cansativa de Adivinhação.

Ela estava sentada lendo um livro enquanto rabiscava um pergaminho ao lado com tanta raiva que eu sentia pena dele – mesmo não tendo vida. Meu Merlin, me senti tão gay nesse momento. Mais do que eu já me senti reparando tanto na cor rosa.

Antes de ir à direção dela, peguei minha varinha e fiz um feitiço mudo. Rapidamente apareceu exatamente aquilo que eu queria.

Fui até seu lado tentando não chamar muito sua atenção. Não estava disposto a levar ponta pés. Principalmente de uma garota com tanto ódio de um pergaminho.

"Uma rosa para uma rosa" estendi a flor que estava na minha mão. A morena ergueu o rosto meio assustada e me olhou incrédula. Ela tinha a testa franzida e mordia o lábio com força. Sua expressão se suavizou e ela pegou a flor que eu a estendia.

"Obrigada, muito gentil da sua parte" murmurou enquanto colocava-a ao seu lado. Vi que aquela era uma oportunidade para me apresentar direito.

"Sou Sirius Black, prazer" falei sentando-me ao seu lado. Ela não fez objeção, apenas riu com gosto.

"Eu sei quem é você, Black. Sou Marlene Mckinnon." Falou ainda rindo e pousando a pena. Senti uma vontade imensa de sorrir diante daquela fala.

"Também sei quem é você, Mckinnon."

"Sabe?" Ela pareceu curiosa com aquilo. Fiz que sim com a cabeça. "Não sabia que reparavam em mim."

"Não tem como não reparar em você." Falei em um tom baixo. A tonalidade rosada apareceu no rosto dela, imediatamente.

"Está falando isso por causa do meu gosto por rosa?" Perguntou na defensiva enquanto pegava o livro e o fechava. "Outro garoto já veio dizer isso para mim, não precisa perder tempo tentando formular piadas e..."

"Eu acho seu gosto incrivelmente encantador." Falei querendo ao máximo que ela não fosse embora. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha e parou de sorrir. Inclinou-se para frente.

"Você é gay?" Aquela pergunta me pegou desprevenido. Comecei a rir alto fazendo várias pessoas me olharem com raiva.

"Não, creio que não" respondi enxugando as lágrimas do riso. Marlene riu comigo.

"Então não entendo como possa gostar do meu gosto." Falou voltando a escrever.

"Talvez porque ele seja seu." Comentei como quem não queria nada. Ela virou o rosto para mim e deu um meio sorriso. Começou a recolher o material dela e levantou-se. Fiz o mesmo. Ela suspirou e ergueu a mão.

"Foi um prazer, Black."

"Apenas Sirius."

"Ok, então. Foi um prazer, Sirius." Apertou minha mão com suavidade. Ela sorriu para mim. "E obrigada pela rosa."

"Não foi nada."

* * *

"Por que você não a chama para sair?" Perguntou-me Remus enquanto discutíamos sentados no sofá da Sala Comunal. Eu o olhei incrédulo.

"Chamar quem para sair?" Perguntei sem entender. Remus revirou os olhos e bufou.

"Sua mãe! É claro que eu estou falando da Mckinnon."

"Primeiro: minha mãe? Que nojo, cara. Você me causa repulsa. Segundo: eu não vou chamar a Mckinnon para sair."

"É por causa da mania por rosa dela?" Perguntou-me Remus erguendo a sobrancelha. "Já vi garotos comentarem isso, não precisa ser tão preconceituoso. Não há nada de errado, é tipo a Evans com o típico tom de verde que sempre usa. E nem por isso o James desiste de sair com ela..."

"Eu não estou falando que não vou chamá-la para sair por causa da mania por rosa" falei pasmo por ele pensar algo do gênero. "Só estou falando isso porque creio que ela não aceitaria sair comigo."

Remus mexeu-se desconfortável e eu vi que ele reprimia a vontade de rir. Desgraçado.

"E por que ela não aceitaria sair com você? Sirius Black... com medo de uma mulher?"

"Sirius Black com medo de uma mulher?" Repetiu James rindo enquanto sentava-se ao nosso lado. Desejei que ele não tivesse aparecido. "E que mulher seria essa?"

"Mckinnon" comentou Remus baixo. James fechou a cara no mesmo instante.

"Não gosto dela, nunca gostei." Falou em um tom de quem encerra a conversa. Remus começou a rir e apontou para mim.

"Isso porque ela desperta um interesse genuíno no Sirius, fazendo com que ele pare de prestar atenção no que você está dizendo sempre que ela passa."

Fiquei esperando James desmentir aquilo, mas ele ficou vermelho e inclinou-se como se fosse se confidenciar com Remus.

"A culpa não é minha se ele sempre me deixa no vácuo quando ela passa" falou como uma criança emburrada entregando o colega. O encarei sem acreditar.

"Você tem ciúmes da Mckinnon?" Perguntei tentando controlar minha vontade de rir. James mandou-me o dedo do meio e se afastou sem falar mais nada. Remus revirou os olhos.

"Deixa ele, vai acabar vindo falar com você depois. Acho que ele tem medo de perder o melhor amigo, principalmente para uma garota que use tanto rosa. Você sabe que James nunca gostou de rosa, não depois da Lily ter feito aquele feitiço que o deixou colorido por uma semana."

"Bons tempos..." murmurei lembrando-me daquele dia. James nunca mais havia sido o mesmo. "Lupin, você tem algum preconceito com rosa?"

"Se eu falar que não, você chama a Mckinnon para sair?"

"Apenas responda, Aluado."

"Aff... não, nenhum tipo de preconceito. Embora eu ache que você não ficará muito legal usando rosa."

"Engraçadinho, nem me passou pela cabeça usar uma roupa rosa, mas... sabe de uma coisa?"

"O que?" Remus me olhou curioso enquanto eu levantava do sofá.

"Eu sempre achei rosa uma cor chamativa."

"Talvez porque a Mckinnon seja chamativa para você." Propôs Remus fazendo-me sorrir de lado.

"Você deveria começar a usar azul" opinei. Remus franziu o cenho.

"Por que eu faria isso?"

"Ouvi dizer que a Meadowes adora um homem com blusa azul..."

"Sirius, seu cachorro desgraç..."

Não o deixei terminar. Apenas saí da Sala Comunal com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

"O que está fazendo?" Perguntei assim que a vi no jardim de Hogwarts. Marlene Mckinnon acenou para mim e fez um gesto indicando para eu me sentar ao seu lado. Apenas sorri e fiz o que indicava.

"Estou tentando me decidir" comentou fazendo um beicinho e olhando um pergaminho.

"Decidir o que?" Perguntei curioso tentando ver o que ela estava observando com tanto interesse.

"A cor do meu vestido para usar na festa que a Corvinal dará no próximo mês. Você vai?"

"Se eu vou? Querida, sou convidado VIP dessas festas" Marlene riu enquanto concordava com a cabeça. "Em quais cores você já pensou? Que tal rosa?"

Marlene soltou uma gostosa gargalhada e fez que não com a cabeça.

"Pensei nisso, mas achei que fosse sem criatividade demais. Quero dizer, eu queria encomendar um vestido com duas cores. Nada muito chamativo."

"Então use preto" falei passando a mão no cabelo. Marlene estreitou os olhos e ficou pensativa por um tempo.

"O que você acha de preto e rosa?" Perguntou-me parecendo extremamente interessada naquela junção de cores. Avaliei por um momento enquanto meus olhos percorriam a camisa rosa que ela usava e logo depois pousavam na preta que eu escolhera para aquele final de semana. A morena corou quando viu o percurso dos meus olhos. Esperou pacientemente minha opinião.

"Acho uma combinação perfeita" murmurei fazendo-a corar. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e começou a rabiscar no pergaminho que observava quando eu chegara ao seu encontro.

"Rosa e preto, acho que vai dar certo" falou mais para si mesma. Deu um sorriso fraco e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Ei Lene, que tal eu te ajudar a encontrar um vestido?" Perguntei sorrindo maroto. Marlene corou mais ainda e pigarreou antes de falar:

"Tipo um encontro?"

"Acho que podemos chamá-lo assim." Concordei. Ela deu uma risada e inclinou-se dando um beijo em minha bochecha.

"Certo, então está combinado." Falou levantando-se. "Eu preciso voltar. Lily pediu para me encontrar antes do jantar. Obrigada pela ajuda Sirius e até mais."

"Até" fiz um sinal com a cabeça e contemplei o lago por algum tempo.

Realmente, rosa e preto poderia dar uma ótima combinação.

* * *

n/b: nem tem graça ser beta da Ciça, mal tem erro. SDFGHJFSDFGH

Ai, Ciça, que honra ser sua beta. Hihi. A fic é tão perfeita, como todas as suas.

O Sirius e a Marlene são um dos casais mais fofos e divertidos do mundo de Harry Potter e eu não conheço ninguém que retrata eles melhor, tirando a JK, claro. Pena que ela não deu muita atenção pra eles. Sorte que a gente tem você, né Ciça?

Essa historia é muito engraçada, principalmente os diálogos dos marotos. Até quando não querem eles são engraçados. A amizade deles é tão bonita.

Rosa e preto, combinação incrível!

Parabéns, Ciça. Mais uma fic perfeita. :)

n/autora: eu achei que ficou fofinha... sei lá. hahahahaha A opinião dos leitores que conta :) Gente, se vocês gostaram não custa comentar, right? Besos.


End file.
